Colors of the Soul
by Euregatto
Summary: Seven years ago, Harribel saved Starrk's life. He never got to thank her, even though she still doesn't know why she rescued him in the first place. But this was how paths crossed... StarrkHali 1-shot


**Seven Years Ago...**

There was crimson. Everywhere. Smeared across the sands of Hueco Mundo and trailing off towards the hills in a confused scrawl. Like a small child splattering paint on white paper. Blood. It was someone's--or something's--blood.

This was why Harribel always remained in her released state--so she wouldn't get hurt. She kneeled down to examine the red stains; touched the warmth. It was fresh.

Sobbing. No, wailing. Harribel stood and squinted into the distance. A petite figure was hunched over, and was probably the source of the crying. "Hm..." Curious, she stalked towards the balling entity, using the blood as a guideline.

"Don't die! Please!" The small form was a fellow Arrancar, but she was dressed differently. Like she was part of something... Her white clothing... A man was before her kneeling form, clutching at the gashes across his chest.

He was bleeding out, practically lying in a pool of his own blood. He had fallen the peak of the hill before it dropped downward, his blood spilling down the face. "Please! You have to stay with me! I'm sorry, OK! It's my fault! Just please don't die!"

The wounded Arrancar was barely conscious, struggling to hang on. His eyes were dead and staring straight ahead, but he was breathing. Just barely, though.

The girl was suddenly alert, feeling Harribel's prescence behind her. She craned her head around, tears treaking her face, "Who are you? Have you come to hurt him?!" She sprang up and took on a defensive stance, "Don't touch him!"

Harribel blinked. "Don't be afraid. I don't want to hurt him." She wedged her blade into the sand and approached the limp body, "What are your names?"

"I'm Lilynette... Lilynette Gingerback. And that's Coyote Starrk. Aizen sent us on a mission to kill a rogue Arrancar, and he took us by surprise. I couldn't do anything with Starrk like this..." The thought made her eyes swell with even more waterworks, "He saved me... I tried taking him back to Las Noches, but he's too heavy for me to lift..."

Harribel kneeled beside Starrk and leaned towards his ear, "Starrk. Listen to the sound of my voice. My name is Tia Harribel, and I'm going to help you. I need you to do me a favor, alright? Stay alive for Lilynette."

Under his breath came a gentle voice, "Lil...ynette..."

"Don't die on her, OK?" Harribel continued, "Do not leave her alone."

Another word. "Lone...lin-ness..."

"Ssh, don't speak... I'm going to help you. Hang in there for me, OK?"

"...Har...Harrib-bel... It's... Cold..."

Harribel slung his arm around her neck, and gently hoisted him to his feet. "Come on, Starrk. Hang in just a little bit longer!" Off in the distance, she could see Las Noches. The white palace larger than life.

Who was Aizen?

* * *

Starrk's body ached. Bad. His chest heaved with ripping pain, but he... Was he alive? Light. The darkness was slowly clearing from his vision. A ceiling. Was he... He was alive! Back in Las Noches! "I see you're finally awake."

Strrk rolled his head towards the sound of the voice. Aizen Souske was standing next to Lilynette across the room. Lilynette practically burst into tears as she raced over to the Primera and buried her face in his bandaged chest.

He held her head against himself, "Aizen... Did you perhaps save us?"

"No," he replied, his grin broadening, "An Arrancar just happened to come along and find you two."

Liliynette sniffed and finally moved away from him, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve, "Some woman named Harribel saved you, Starrk. She came along just in time! If not... you would've died..."

There was a stillness in the room. Aizen called, "Harribel-san, you can come in! He's awake!"

The doors split open, and the Arrancar stalked in. Her shark-tooth like weapon was strapped on her back, and her arms were folded back against her chest. "Good to know you're feeling better, Starrk."

"You saved me?" He questioned.

"No thanks neccessary," She remarked placidly and neared him.

He struggled to sit up and swung his legs over the edge of the table, "If you want to be that way, I guess I'll skip straight to my questions. Why did you save me?"

"Because..." Her tone lightened, "You looked so fragile and beaten... I couldn't just walk away from a poor little puppy," She pat the top of his head like he was a dog, "Don't give me that look! I'm only joking!"

He sighed, "So basically, you're saying you really saved me because you thought I was cute?"

Her cheeks reddened, and she removed her hand from his brow, "That's not it! I just saved you because I just happened to be there at the moment!" She only received a small chuckle and her jaw tightened.

It wasn't like her to get mad so easily, but he was a natural when it came to provoking her into cracking him over the head with her life-sized butcherknife of a sword.

Lilynette was giggling. Which, of course, wasn't helping Harribel's agitation.

"Lilynette-san, how about we go get some tea and leave these two to themselves?" Aizen was already heading out the door. Lilynette looked at Starrk, he nodded the approval, and she skipped out after the Shinigami.

The door slammed shut.

"Tell me, Harribel, why DID you save me?" Starrk's tone was serious now.

Harribel lowered her gaze to the floor, and then brought her crystalizing green eyes up into his own icy blue pools, "I don't really know why. Something in my gut just told me to help you out... Besides, you were just laying there. I couldn't just ignore you."

Several moments passed. "Nevermind," She started towards the door, "I don't have time for this. I'm going back to Hueco Mundo."

"Have plans?" Starrk asked quizzically.

"No, I just don't find a purpose in staying here any longer. I'll see myself out."

"Harribel... Why don't you stay?" She paused. "I mean," Starrk scratched the back of his head, "I can sense a great deal of power coming from your being, and we recently just lost a fellow Espada. Aizen has been looking for a new ally--a replacement."

"Ally?" Harribel mused and faced him again, "You're telling me you're an Espada?"

Starrk flashed the one on the back of his hand. Her eyes widened, "Wow... But, I can't take you up on that offer. If Aizen's the one looking for allies and all... You know what, I'm going to leave before he comes back and convinces me to join."

She went for the door, but it was blocked off by Aizen himself. Speak of the devil. "He is right, Harribel-san. I recognize your power, and I think you should join us. I have a feeling you'll make a valuable asset to the Espada."

Harribel glanced between him and Starrk. "...Ally for what, exactly?"

"I'm going to destroy Soul Society."

"As in Shinigami? I dispise Shinigami..."

"Is that reason enough to join us? Test out your skills and proove yourself worthy?"

There was a pause, and a smirk danced across Harribel's lips. "Espada, huh?"

* * *

**Now...**

"Sacrifice!" Starrk slapped the unsuspecting Espada on the back but she gave no response, "It's such a nice day! How are you doing?"

"You seem oddly excited," She mentioned, "Especially for someone of your type, Loneliness."

Starrk's smile faded, "Yeah... I just happened to figure something out... But I forgot what it was..." He cleared his throat, "Oh yeah! I remember now! I was thinking about seven years ago when you saved me. I still never got to thank you."

"And how do you plan on saying thank you seven years post-event?"

He took both sides of her face, and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, "By saying that I love you."


End file.
